Mason
by Masonsgrl4ev
Summary: High School Sofia is dating an older man named Mason who works at The Fish Market in town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was around nine in the morning at Pike Plaze Market when Seventeen year old Sofia showed up at the Fish Market in Pike Place and saw her twenty-two year old boyfriend Mason cutting open boxes of fish with a razor blade.

"Hey!"

Mason looked up and was caught off guard.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be at school?"

Sofia just shrugged "Skipped." She kisses him "Good Morning."

Mason moaned against her lips "Wouldn't your Mom's want you to go to school, you shouldn't be here!"

"But I've missed you!"

"But you should be at school trust me babe you don't wanna be me, look where I am I deliver fish for a living because I dropped out of high school so early!"

"We have only really talked online lately so I thought I would come and surprise you."

"But Babe you're going to college in August and you don't want to blow it all now and not graduate because you're skipping school!" He continues cutting boxes

Sofia watches him

Mason just sighs "It is..you are a nice surprise."

Sofia just smiles "So are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Mason just sighs continuing to cut boxes

"My Mom's are on call all night and should be at the hospital all night."

Mason stopped and looked up at her.

"You are impossible to say no to but soo Irresistable, you don't stop until you've gotten your way."

Sofia smiles "I get a little of it from each of My Mom's."

"Pick you up at Seven?"

"Okay and a block over from the apartment please?"

"I'll text you."

"Okay love, love you." She kisses him

"Bye baby." He watches her leave and smiles and goes back to work 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little later that morning Callie sees Arizona in a consult with parents of a child in a conference room and gets her eye contact.

Arizona gives her the 1 minute sign with her finger.

Callie waits for her and then opens the door "Dr. Robins can I see you for a minute..now..Please?"

Arizona smiles "Excuse me, Karev can you take over here?"

"Yeah sure." He says

Arizona leaves to go and see Callie outside.

"What, I'm in the middle of a consult of a patient who needs surgery today, what's so important that this couldn't wait?"

"Sofia's Missing!"

Arizona turns white "Wh..What?"

"Sofia's missing or something I don't know I got this call from school saying that she never showed up and that they have her marked down as absent and wanted to know if she is sick."

"What's that's impossible I saw her leave before me this morning, this must be a mistake."

"Well Apparantly she never made it to school."

"This is just not like her to take off and not go to school."

"What are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to leave, drive around Seattle and look for her and her car until I can drag her back here and give her an ass whipping."

Arizona bites her lip "Callie!"

"What about your patients?"

"They'll live Arizona, this is about finding Sofia and finding her alive, I can reschedule them for later, this is our daughter and it's our family emergency now!"

"Okay well, I uh, I'm coming with, just give me a minute to go and tell Karev and then I'll go grab my purse and jacket and we can go."

"Okay, Hurry I'll be waiting for you in the lobby, make it quick Arizona!"

"Okay, okay."

Arizona goes back into the conference room and whispers what's happened in Alex's ear who turns white as a ghost and Arizona excuses herself again from the consult for a family emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the car while Callie is driving Arizona's cell rings and Callie looks over at her.

"It's Alex."

"Hello?" She answers

"You find her yet?"

"No not yet we're trying to keep our lines clear so if she does call we will get it in time."

"Can I do anything, do you need me to drive around and help I mean the more people we have out looking for her the quicker we or someone will find her?"

Arizona covers the phone "Alex wants to know if he can help or get some of the staff to come and help in the search?"

"No not just yet I just want to check out all her favorite places around Seattle first before we bring the whole hospital into our family drama

"Karev I'll call you soon if we can't find her first."

"Oh okay, good luck Robbins."

"Thanks." She hangs up first

"Where would she go?"

"Well I know she likes that old bookstore next to Pike Place so let's check there first."

"Do you think we have time to drive all the way down there before she picks up and leaves for another location?"

"We'll find her and she will be sooo grounded!" She rubs Arizona's thigh

"She's my baby."

"I know which is why we will find her because she wouldn't go anywhere that far without you because she is such a Mama's girl she gets freaked out if she gets too far and usually ends up turning around."

"Do you think she just went to Zola's or something before school and they fell asleep and we never even did check with Derek if he saw her this morning."

"Call him but use my phone and keep your line open." Callie hits the gas a little harder down the highway towards Pike Place Market.

While in surgery Derek's cell rings

Meredith looks over at it "It's Callie."

"Torres, but why, she's here, so why would she be calling me while we are in the same buliding, why wouldn't she just come down if she needed to see me?"

"Should I answer it?"

"Take it outside please."

"Okay." She says and answers it "Callie?"

"Meredith?"

"Arizona?"

"Arizona?" Derek asks

Meredith leaves the OR. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they get to Pike Place Market Callie pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car.

"Alright here's the game plan you go into the Market and show Sofia's picture to everyone around and I will do the same around the little shops and we will meet back in the middle of the Market.

"Okay."

"Okay, and break!"

Callie and Arizona get out of the car and Callie runs to the Lion Heart book store while Arizona goes into the Market and starts asking people if they have seen Sofia showing them her picture and sees Mason.

Arizona walks over to him '"Hey, hey, excuse me, but have you seen my daughter she has gone missing."

Mason gently takes the picture and his eyes get wide as he studies the picture's details and his heart starts beating fast.

"U..uh, N..No can't say I have Mam sorry bit I will definitly tell her she is being looked for if I do happen to see her."

"Thank you." Arizona takes the picture back and Mason walks away wiping the sweat from his forehead

Arizona keeps asking customers and employees around the Market.

Over at the book store Callie sees the owner in the store cleaning and knocks hard on the window.

The Owner comes over and unlocks and opens the door

"Dr. Torres this is a nice surprise to see you here so early what are you doing here, is everything okay?"

"No, Sofia is missing she never showed up for school this morning, she's not here by any chance is she?"

"No I haven't seem even opened my doors yet but I will keep my eye out for her and tell her that you are looking and are worried sick."

"Thank you David."

"I'll tell her to call you if I see her."

Callie just smiles and walks back towards Pike Place Market to meet up with Arizona again. 


End file.
